


Come To Daddy

by fadedink



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh walks in on something he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up PWP and not sorry for it. As always, beta by [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com).

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, _Daddy_?"

Raleigh hears the voice, recognizes it, stops dead in his tracks. Quiet sounds filter through the closed door of Chuck's quarters.

"Fuck... harder, won't break..."

"No, reckon y'won't. Fuck, you have the _tightest_ ass, grips my cock so nice..."

And yeah, somehow Raleigh isn't surprised to learn that Chuck's a mouthy bastard during sex. But with Herc? Seriously, what the hell? That's just... just... Well, honestly, it's hot. And Raleigh isn't one to judge, not given all the things he's done in the past.

Actually, the idea is far hotter than Raleigh imagined (not that he's ever imagined it, but still), and he can't resist stepping closer, pressing his fingertips against the pitted metal surface.

The door, he discovers, isn't latched.

There's a brief second when the thought flits across his mind that he shouldn't do this – it's wrong, private, he's not a voyeur, he should just walk away – but it's a _very_ brief second. A nanosecond. Not long enough to register on Raleigh's conscience.

So he gives a tiny nudge, just enough to open the door a few inches so he can see them. And Christ, the sight is incredible.

Chuck's back is to the door, mostly, and his t-shirt is sweaty, sticking to his skin in patches. His dog tags are flipped around over his shoulder, and his pants are shoved down far enough to bare half of his ass. And his boots...

Raleigh presses his lips together to remind himself to stay quiet.

Herc's the same, pants are around his knees, Henley pushed up to mid-chest, dog tags swinging with every snap of Chuck's hips. Raleigh looks down, and yeah. Herc's got his boots on, too.

Who knew that knee-high leather boots would ever be a kink of Raleigh's?

The only light comes from the tiny bathroom, cloaking them in shifting shadows, but it's enough for Raleigh to see. Though he could see better if he was actually _inside_ the room.

Almost before he's finished the thought, Raleigh silently steps inside, easing the door closed. And damn, it _is_ a better view. He can see the slick glide of Chuck's cock thrusting in and out of Herc's ass, the way Chuck has one hand curled over Herc's shoulder, the other clamped tight to his hip in a bruising grip.

Herc's braced against the sofa, hands on the back for leverage to rock back into each thrust. His breathing is harsh, ragged, serving as a perfect counter to the litany of words spilling from Chuck's lips.

Raleigh presses against the wall, using the heel of his hand in an effort to ease the tightness in his own pants.

But Herc's moan, low and throaty, goes straight to Raleigh's cock.

"Feels so fucking good," Chuck breathes, slowing the pace, pulling out almost completely before slamming back into Herc. "Could do this all day, all night, just fuck your tight ass, so sweet... and your mouth, God, Daddy, I _love_ your mouth when you're on your knees, looking up at me, choking on my cock..."

Each word paints a vivid mental picture, sending a jolt of lust up Raleigh's spine.

He tries to stay silent, not wanting to break the moment (and not wanting to get his ass kicked six ways to Sunday if he's caught), but a sound must have escaped him. Chuck looks over his shoulder.

His eyes zero in on Raleigh standing half in the shadows, and Chuck smiles, slow, filthy, and all Raleigh can think is how much he wants to be Herc, with Chuck pounding his ass so hard he won't walk right for days.

Or Chuck, because Herc's ass is a work of art. Raleigh isn't terribly picky.

It takes mere seconds for that to pass through Raleigh's mind. Chuck's eyes never leave his, their gazes locked, and Chuck's face says he knows _exactly_ what Raleigh's thinking.

"C'mon, Chuck –"

"Quiet, _Daddy_ ," Chuck says, hand on Herc's hip dropping to deliver a stinging smack to one perfectly curved ass cheek. Raleigh's cock jumps. "We have company."

Herc twists his upper body to look beneath his arm, and his eyes bore into Raleigh. They're hazed with lust and need and something indefinable that tugs at Raleigh's gut. "Becket," Herc growls (God, his _voice_ ), and he smiles.

That smile matches Chuck's.

It tells Raleigh everything he needs to know. He's caught Chuck and Herc doing something that's taboo in virtually every culture, and Herc doesn't _care_. He's owning it, owning the fact that his _son_ is pounding his ass good and hard and he's _loving_ every second of it.

Just like that, the air is too thick. Raleigh can't breathe. His skin's too tight, stretched over his bones. He licks his lips, unsure if he should stay, go, or...

"C'mon, _Rah_ leigh," Chuck drawls, hips rocking as he sinks deep into Herc. "His mouth's not busy."

That's all the invitation Raleigh needs. His hands scrabble at his belt, yanking the buckle open, and he's already working on the zipper before he's halfway across the room. Chuck watches him every step of the way, eyes gleaming in the dim light, feral smile firmly in place.

And Herc... damn, he looks _wrecked_ up close, and his eyes follow Raleigh, too. He licks his lips when Raleigh stops in front of him, one knee coming to rest on the edge of the sofa.

When Herc reaches one hand for him, fingers tugging at Raleigh's belt loop, Raleigh surrenders (fighting was never an option). There's a flash of pink as Herc's tongue slides over his lips again, and _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_...

Raleigh's cock is enveloped in wet heat, swallowed whole, and he can feel the muscles of Herc's throat working around his length as Herc swallows. And Chuck's still watching him. Raleigh's not entirely sure his legs will continue to support him if this goes on for very long. Not with the way Herc is working him, choked sounds escaping with each bob of his head.

"That's it, Daddy," Chuck says, "suck him good, show him how much you _love_ to suck cock."

Chuck's eyes flick back to Raleigh. "And if you're real good, I'll let him fuck you when you're done. And then after..."

Raleigh wants to know the 'after', is desperate to know it, and he silently pleads with Chuck, who just watches him and smiles.

"Do him good," Chuck says, hips punctuating each word, "and then maybe we'll put him between us and make him scream."

And yes, Raleigh wants that, wants them to take him apart, remake him, and then do it all over again.


End file.
